Bugs and Glitches
Retail Tycoon was recreated with Dued1's Your Store Tycoon in mind, as Dued's game was broken due to updates, bugs and glitches. Retail Tycoon has some glitches and bugs of its own. PLACEMENT BUGS: Free money hack 1- Unable to build due to ceiling glitch: This bug gives the ceilings a hitbox under the tiles, which means that you cannot place anything. It is rare and the hitbox shouldn't affect building, most of the time. Sometimes, the hitbox can take up that whole tile and does not allow furnishings or buildings to be placed. 2- [ PATCHED ] Placing register glitch: Once, the register placement was very buggy and one of it's bugs (listed below) is not yet patched. All but one of them were patched. These included some that were small and didn't affect the player, yet some were big problems and altered gameplay a lot. One glitch meant that the register would be instead placed on the top of buildings. MISC. BUGS : 1- Game not saving automatically: This bug is also rare. It would cause the game to, even after the time limit, stop autosaving. This can be easily fixed by saving your shop in a slot or loading a different slot. It should work afterwards. 2- (Unconfirmed) Losing beta testing statue: There were reports of people that played in the beta testing period without recieving the statue decoration when the item was released. Some cases report that the beta players lost their badges and lost their statues even though they have had them in the past. It is unknown if whether or not these incidents are true or if they are being faked to recieve the statue without beta testing. 3- Cars not leaving: This glitch is also rare. When all of the customers go back to the car, the car may not leave and end up blocking a parking space, which is incredibly annoying for new players. This can be caused by the server being strained with large amounts of lag. Waiting for the lag to go or leaving the server then rejoining and reloading your save file is probably the way to go. 4- 7 Players glitch: This happened in any ROBLOX game, including Retail Tycoon. When 2 players join the same server at the same time, they both rush to get the remaining store if the game initially had one player space left. This forces the seventh player to leave the game or wait for someone else to leave. 5- Worker Pathfinding Error (EXTREMELY RARE!) This can happen in any Server. It's very rare. Basically a worker got stuck or there's error in script, it's unknown currently. GAME BREAKING BUG: These bugs can wreak havoc in games. The only way to fix these is to leave the game, unless otherwise specified. 1- Spinning/walking in circles NPCS: Only a few players experience this bug, but the players that encounter this glitch once will most likely find it again when joining. This makes the NPCs get stuck walking in circles when near an object they were going to interact with. This means that things like leaving/entering their car, going through doors, buying items or trying to check out are glitched and makes the NPC spin or become stuck. Normally, this would happen once, twice or maybe even three times in a few hours. Some players, however, have this occur with every citizen: workers, customers and robbers. There is no way to fix this other than leaving the game. NO one knows why this happens, but we hope this will be fixed. 2- Customers can't find the cash register: This glitch is where your customers in your shop complain about no cash registers even though there are cash registers. This glitch is bad because it means that no one will pay for their things because they cant use the cash registers. I couldn't find a fix for this glitch and leaving the game doesn't work so it is very difficult to get rid of. One thing that sometimes works to fix this is if you sell and then replace the cash registers but this doesn't always work. Not all of the customers do this and you still make money however it is a fraction of the money you should be making. The other fix to this glitch is moving and placing the cash register back down but the glitch sometimes comes back. 3- Losing saved slot + 2 owners to a slot (REALLY RARE, DONT WORRY): This happens when the game freezes completely for all users. At the time, two players will step on the same 'Claim land' button. If one loads, then both will have the ability to edit the store without being whilelisted. When the other loads, the store would be inside the other and they would both be able to edit both. This also edits the parking lots and the store signs. 'P.S: NEVER LOAD YOUR SLOT IF THIS HAPPENS TO YOU! IF IT DOES, DON'T LOAD YOUR SLOT OR LEAVE THE GAME! ' Rough translation of the gibberish that was here before -Anonymous Internet Browser 4- Losing Save Data This bug is devastating to people who put time and Robux on this game and to suddenly realise when they load their game everything is corrupted and the data cannot be found. It is unknown on how this happens to people but there is a speculation this happens through the "Save" button not working. No way to fix it.